$\vec v = (2,4)$ $3\vec v= ($
Explanation: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $3 \vec{v}$ : $\begin{aligned} {3}\vec v = {3} \cdot (2,4) &= \left({3} \cdot 2, {3} \cdot 4\right) \\\\ &= (6,12) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (6,12) $.